Better than Playground Love
by SolaStar
Summary: Light and Dark, the Sun and the Moon, can opposites be friends?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not know Harry Potter or any of the other merchandizing rights.  
  
By the way my loyal reviewers, I had to reload this fic because I thought I added a chapter. But, I did not. Although the story still flowed that chapter was necessary. The chapter that I added is called "CHARMED THIRTEEN!" Also I merged chapter 1 and 2! Sorry for the mess, I will now hit myself with a frying pan!  
  
With that said enjoy the story!  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()  
  
The sun reached high noon, falling behind a cloud. Is cast a long shadow in the form of the large mansion with the dark sand towers around the almost square house. Starli drew the vertical curtains around her window seat, then pulled the curtain in front of the window blocking the sunlight. She hated the light an all the attributes that came with it.  
  
Starli fell in to a trance, the darkness surrounded her, the only time of day when she rested. She was always busy. Her wand manufacturing company took up most of her time. It was rumored that she never slept. Starli laughed at this rumor.  
  
"It's true," Starli thought to herself, "my daily trance is all I need."  
  
Buzz! Buzz!  
  
Vibrated the security alarm at the right side of her V shaped, sand brick room.  
  
"Who is it?" Starli shouted as she ripped the vertical curtain off the rod.  
  
"It's Miss. Sydney," The elderly butler replied,  
  
"She is not a danger to us." Starli replied cautiously.  
  
"She is a muggle Miss." The butler replied he his British accent.  
  
"Really? I completely forgot." Starli said in a shock, "She always seems to be oblivious to all the wizardry around her. Yes Hobkins, let her in." Starli said with finality in her voice.  
  
The silver door opened revealing a black onyx room all made of stone and Starli leaning back on the smooth, silver desk on the right side of the room. Starli long, pale golden blond hair hanging in a loose ponytail on her left side contrasted with her black short blazer suit. The Blazer was only buttoning the middle hiding most of Starli's large chest. The thin young woman with the medium rib cage walked in with an air of confidence and hugged the slowly approaching Starli. As they embrace Starli could feel the warmth of the small-breasted girl, touch her inner coldness.  
  
Starli stood back and admired her friend. Her almost straight, rich coffee brown hair was only a centimeter or two to the middle of her back. It was hard to tell because of her long layers. Her although hair went perfect with her Abcrombie short sleeved red shirt her extremely light honey skin did not.  
  
"Amanda, daring how are you?" Starli replied politely,  
  
"I'm just peachy," Amanda replied in a cheerful tone.  
  
"Amanda, I'm not to be rude but what is the purpose of you visit?"  
  
"We were supposed to play today." Amanda said in her American accent,  
  
"Oh dear, I'm so sorry, I'm afraid that I have a big meeting today."  
  
"But you promised," Amanda said innocently,  
  
Amanda's innocents was another thing that Starli respected, no matter how bad life was she could be cheerful and happy. Amanda was the only person that held any important place in Starli's heart.  
  
"My dear, we will play tomorrow, I will clear my inter schedule." Starli said as she wrote a note to herself to remind her to clear her agenda for tomorrow.  
  
"Alright, then I will see you tomorrow." Amanda said confidently straightening her back once more.  
  
Amanda walked back to Starli and gave her a hug, something Amanda knew that she could only do. And skipped out of the black room.  
  
"Good Bye," Amanda waved,  
  
"See you tomorrow." Starli replied a little bit more cheerful than she was before.  
  
"Now, I must prepare with my meeting with the Order." Starli though to herself as she fell back into her black leather chair behind her desk.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
By the time Amanda heard Starli's farewell she was already in the middle of the dark hallway that led to the stairs. In this hall way the portraits moved and there were bust of famous people that moved also. The green flamed candelabra's lighted the dim hallway. Contrary to Starli thinking Amanda knew that Starli was a witch. She did not care. Amanda stopped skipping when she reached the shinny metal stair that would lead her to the main floor. The room where the staircase was located was one of the few rooms that let sunlight in. As a matter of fact rectangular windows covered the front wall of the staircase, from the ceiling to the floor.  
  
Once Amanda was out side she jogged to her house, the rectangular one with the rich pastel yellow aluminum siding, which was only across the street. In the foyer there was a long staircase at the right of the entrance. The tile was a dark blue and the walls had lemon yellow and white strips.  
  
"Hello Amanda!" yelled a voice from the kitchen,  
  
Amanda walked though the white wooden sliding door.  
  
"Hi Mom!" Amanda said as she slid into the small kitchen, "What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm making a potion to change the this countertop to granite."  
  
"Ya, this plastic wooden countertop reminds me of our old kitchen in Michigan before we redid it." Amanda replied,  
  
"Well, how is Starli?"  
  
"She's fine, her usual cold self," Amanda said softly "Although she seems warm to me." Amanda thought to her self.  
  
"She was busy again?" Amanda's Mom asked in a concerned tone.  
  
"Yeah, she always is,"  
  
"Well today that is a good thing consisting that today is the marathon that your Father puts on for Piper every year; is today we were supposed to do there together as a family but since you and your brother were busy your Father went on his own." Amanda mother spoke sweetly.  
  
"Ohh, I know you want me to go right and represent the company with Father right."  
  
"No, not exactly," she replied hesitantly "runner representing Piper has a twisted ankle."  
  
"Great, and you want me to run, right,"  
  
"That would be a major help, darling."  
  
"Mom, I'm a skier not a cross country runner,"  
  
"You were one of the fastest girls in pre-season training last year, and besides you bike seven mile a day in a half an hour, please!" Amanda's mother stated pleading and yet she was demanding at the same time.  
  
"Fine," Amanda said in a firm tone "fine but you know I hate running." She said as she matched out the swing door on the right side of the kitchen and into the dinning room where the fireplace was located.  
  
She took a pinch of powder and walked into the fireplace.  
  
"London," She said loudly as the red flame consumed her.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&* 


	2. Beautiful Red Sunrise

%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%  
  
A young man far away awoke. The pain that he felt was unbearable. It was not only his head but he could feel the burning pain flow like waves over his body. "It must be the heat," he thought until he felt a scorching pain on this forehead threatening to split open his head. He starred at the ceiling, he had never felt pain here before. The bright red orange wizards flew in the moving pictures even in the middle of the night. This place was where he always felt safe. In the high tower, out in the plains, the only place were he felt he had a real family.  
  
Voldermont, power was growing. It sacred Harry that his power has reached him in such a place like this. Volermont had to be stopped. With Harry's protection being gone he became closer to Voltermont than ever. Blood to blood. The thought made Harry throw up. He could be different from Voltermont. "Right?" And the fact that he stay with Aunt Petuna for a few of the pressush days off his summer. Harry thought trying to reassure himself. While Volermont was on the offence Harry could hide.  
  
After the end of school last year Professor Dumbledore advise Harry to check into St. Muglos for a check up before the summer started to go into full swing. Harry was at first turned off to the idea, he did not need any help and although he was sad he knew that he was not depressed. And Harry was right, there were no serious problems. Harry was grateful for that.  
  
His body started shaking again, the burning pain running from head to toe. He knew that it had to stop. Not only did Voltermont need to be stopped but this wave of sadness that seemed to hang around like a bad weather cloud over everyone's head.  
  
The shutters of the tower room opened, and the wind sweep over him.  
  
The attack was over.  
  
Just then Harry turned to the bed next to him to hear Ron muttering in his sleep.  
  
"Stop doing it so hard, Stop doing it so hard." Then the figure, under the blanket turned over.  
  
The red sun was rising; a new day has started. At least that is what Harry hoped.  
  
-_--_--___-----_____------______-----_______---------______----__-------- _____ 


	3. Charmed Thirteen

I am so sorry, I just realized that I forgot to add this chapter and reloaded the same chapter! I will now hit myself with a frying pan! ***************************************************  
  
The floo power took Amanda right to the area that she wanted to go. She met her father at the entrance and exchanged greetings. Her Father, tall about 5'8 and in his forty made the arrangements for Amanda to replace the injured runner. After this was done her father wished her good luck and sent her to the stand underneath the metal bleacher where the spectators would watch today's event thought the street's of London on a I-max screen near by. Today, all the roads were shut down for this major event.  
  
At the booth Amanda received her jersey with her number on it, 13. "Great the number 13 my favorite number." She said happy to her self as she entered the starting gate. "Hum this might be like ski racing, only there are more people in your way." Amanda thought to herself as she scanned the crowd for a familiar face. Then she reminded herself that she was in England and not at home. But one jersey stood out from all the other, her father's rival company Parker was competing in the race today as well. She looked at the young man that was wearing the jersey and this face was one that she was familiar with. Scot Parker, the owner of Parker Co. son.  
  
"Well hello Amanda." Scot said in a sinister voice as he tried to sneak up on Amanda.  
  
"Well, well, if it's is not my old friends Scot." Amanda said sarcastically "I can't even escape you in England,"  
  
"Charmed as always." Scot said as he took Amanda into his own and placed it to his lips.  
  
"Not on your life," Amanda responded as she quickly took her had far way from his.  
  
" Ohh dear, I see that your ankle muscles were not built for running," Scot said faking his sorrow.  
  
"Shut up Scot, other wise I will give you something else to worry about beside you pathetic company!" Amanda concurred angrily.  
  
"Let's make a wager shall we to prove once and for all that you know nothing about Parker or any other business for that matter!" Scot face turned an angry read as he uttered his words aloud.  
  
"Go kiss a pine cone for all I care! I really don't want or need any advice especially if it is from you."  
  
"I bet that I can beat you in this race! Weakling!"  
  
"Weakling yourself, your body lacks muscle and your skin has not seen the sun in years."  
  
"Neither has yours, you are as pale as Carrie!" He shouted above the crowd  
  
"I wear sunscreen thank you very much!" Amanda said as she turned around to see that everyone was staring at the two youngest CEO's in the United States.  
  
"Care to take me on the wager?" He said sly as he pulled out a piece of paper and a pen.  
  
"At what cost and what terms?" Amanda replied defensively,  
  
"The terms are on the race, who ever reaches the finish line first wins."  
  
"On what condition?" Amanda said trying to regain her patience,  
  
"Pride.bragging rights etc."  
  
"Fine, you have a deal." Amanda said calmly placing her hand out to shake his.  
  
"No way, you can get out of a hand shake too easy now a days. Just sigh here." He said placing the paper in front of her face.  
  
"Nun uh, I know what you can do with one signature, nope," Amanda said regaining her control. "Besides, I'm a Girl Scout what can go wrong?"  
  
"With you everything is wrong, fine," He said disappointedly extending his hand to meet hers.  
  
Amanda gave Scot a firm handshake and then the warning bell rang altering everyone to the start of the race. Amanda was ready, although he was right about her ankles though, she did not care. The starting bell rang with a bring.  
  
"See ya at the finish line!" Amanda said as she ran past the crowd knowing that would give her all.  
  
^^&^^&^^&^^&^^&^^&^^&^^&^^&^^&^^&^^&^^&^^&^^&^^&^^&^^ 


	4. Window Shopping

From last chapter: Amanda is running a race through London, not only to promote Piper but to save her pride as well. Starli is in an important meeting and Harry is having a spasm! What will happen next?  
  
^^&^^&^^&^^&^^&^^&^^&^^&^^&^^&^^&^^&^^&^^&^^&^^&^^&^^  
  
The blazing sun shined on her shoulder as she ran though the normally busy streets of London. At least she would be able to do some window shopping, if she stopped long enough to get a good look at the displaces as she passed them by. She quick stopped at the corner where there were volunteer's giving out water. It was like playing shadow tag. "This must be a record high." Amanda thought to herself as she ran as fast as she could. She knew that she had a habit of running faster at the beginning than she did at the end, this she knew that this was not the proper way to run. She continued to push herself to drink fast as she started to notice other runner's passing her. Then she threw the paper cup in the trash and thanked that attendant and continued to run the race when she noticed that Scot was close behind her.  
  
He ran faster although his body told him to stop, he had to catch up to her and prove that he was right once and for all, so that arrogant little brat would she how wrong she is. Although she was not short she was not tall enough to be a pro-basketball player, at 5'7 she was average and not little. The sweat poured down his milky white skin and his freckles burned. He must not stop.  
  
He was approaching Amanda like a runaway train, Amanda kept at a steady pace, she recognized that if she kept up at this pace she would beat Scot for sure, if she slowed down, any bit she would lose. Losing was not an option for Amanda Sydney. Amanda heard the loud spectators in the back round, the some bleacher were attached to the brown brick shops, with the shinny clean window facing the black lava lanes. Most stores had strips or sold color awnings to shelter the spectator's of this yearly event. The spectators did not matter; all that matter was that she won. Amanda sprinted a bit faster. She knew that she was almost back at the plaza where she started. She notices the green median in the middle of the road and the colorful flowers that were grown there. She was supposed that they where not shrived up to dust any time soon. Then she kept on running when finally her competitor caught up with her.  
  
"Ha you thought that you were going to bet me, that little distraction of the pretty flowers gave me the prefect chance to pass you." He said as he was quickly running out of breath.  
  
"Funny, you have not passed me yet." Amanda said in response to Scot's argument,  
  
"Ya, but I could of passed you when you were daydreaming with the flowers."  
  
"But you did not and that is the point." Amanda countered,  
  
"Because I am a good and proper gentleman and want to have a fair race."  
  
"Fair my ass! You are never fair when you are operating in business. What, a change of heart?"  
  
"Never, not with you a least, now I'm going to win and you will see the light."  
  
"We will see about that!" Amanda shouted as she sprint harder and passed him  
  
Amanda could see the finish line coming faster and faster at her. Beads of sweat dripped on her face and her heart raced. "I must win," Amanda told herself, as she became more overheated because of the blazing sun. Just then she felt a sweaty hand on her shoulder.  
  
"I will win." He said as he pulled Amanda to the ground. "I will never lose to you are again. Bitch," He angrily spat on the ground where Amanda laid.  
  
On the sizzling pan of a road, Amanda felt like a sun side up egg on one of those anti-drug commercials in the U.S. She could not move the heat and the dizziness in her head. "Mind over matter," She thought and lifted herself off the ground. %^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%  
  
So who is going to win? Well review and find out! Thanks to all my reviewers! 


	5. Eggs and Strawberries

DO YOU THINK I OWN HARRY POTTER?  
  
I thought not!  
  
*********************************$*******************************  
  
Egg's sounded good right now, just as long as she was not the egg. Winning is what matter, a fellow runner with dark gray eyes, helped her up. She knew at the time that accepting help was against her morals but, now and again it should not kill her. Or at least she hoped. She would have to find the grayed-eyed man later and thank him. "Run, legs, come on please, faster. One, One, One," She thought to keep her feet running. Red tape and Scot no where in sight. The tape was not broken. She thought he passed her a while ago but maybe, it was only a few seconds. It felt like forever. Red tape I'm there. Then jutting out, a red sneaker, a stumble, then she recovers. "Phew, I beat him. Finally," Amanda thought relieved. Then she looked at the I-max screen. Scot was holding her hand up in the air.  
  
"I would like to make an announcement," Scot said loudly, the crowd quieted.  
  
"What is this," Amanda thought "I beat him, what is this."  
  
"I have a major business announcement!" Scot said smiling "As you know Piper Industries and Parker incorporated are some of the strongest hydraulic fitting plants in the world. Today with my new partner Amanda Sydney I would like to announce the joining together of our company to form P2, P squared!"  
  
"What?" Amanda said shooken out of her thoughts, "Ha Ha," Amanda laughed, "I know that runner's high can be pretty powerful, but it would never make anyone sound as silly as you do now."  
  
"Runner's high only effect your body, not your mind." Scot retorted.  
  
"No, it can effect you mind too. But, when your only exercise is running to the copier then it might have a different effect. But, I would not know." Amanda said looking like she was ponder the fact. "Nice Aprils Fools Joke though," She said patting his shoulder "a little late this year, but I must admit this is one of the funniest things you've done in years" Before Scot could respond Amanda continued her interjection. "But before you, go I shall say we would like to thank you for your kind support. Not only do Scot and I thank you for you for your support of this race. But the International Red Cross thanks you as well for your generous donations. Thanks again and have a good day!" Amanda said smiling it was all over.  
  
"It's not over Sydney." Scot thought bitterly, "Its not over."  
  
***************  
  
"Hum, nicely handled." Starli thought to herself as she turned off the TV. And walked around the oval, granite tables, looking her at her customer straight in the eye.  
  
"She's good." Starli said with a hint of personal satisfaction.  
  
"She might do something." He said seriously, "I expect those wand's to be on my deck tomorrow morning."  
  
"But, of course." Starli replied with one of her sly smiles.  
  
"I might want to meet that girl." He mumbled in a voice that he thought that Starli could not hear. And then walked out of the room, the light fabric of white curtain shook.  
  
This most important customer always wore a different mask. This should concern Starli, but it did not. What did concern her was this man uncertainly. He was always sure. He did give Amanda a compliment when he said that she might do well, however his last response left her with an erry feeling. He would never do anything bad to Amanda right. He would never.no she would not think about that. But he hates muggles, this just, does not fit.  
  
She walked to the safe in the white cloth walls. "I can't believe that he is so so." She could not think of the words. This wand, these wands that he wanted were her special brand of wand. Each core had been dipped in unicorns' blood. This made the wand indestructible and should not be placed in the wrong hands. If it went in the wrong or even the right hand, these wands were meant for highly trained wizards, no some rouge students. She held out the wand like a fan, one more powerful then the next. When the blood seeped into the wood it created the most potent spells. She did not want to think about what was going to be done with these wands. She knew that she must go home and rest. But first she must stop at Studio 65, she always came there when she was in New York; even if it was for only a drink.  
  
******************** The electric darkness of the smoky nightclub allured many of the rich and famous American teens. She enjoyed that the darkness showed everything. Grabbing a seat at the pink florescent lighted bar, men all around her stared at her metallic blue dress clung to her curves and the rips of the top of the one sleeve wonder showed just enough cleavage to make any man horny.  
  
"One blue Martini." Starli said deeply as she ate the strawberries off the bartender's revolver.  
  
"Ah, my strawberry girl," smiled the handsome bartender. "Last time you came we ran out of strawberry, um?" he said winking his dark brown eye. Her crystalline blue eye winked back as he slide the drink down the table.  
  
"Thanks Matthew, you always know how to treat the us lady's right."  
  
"Your welcome Starli," He said as he moved down the line of his impatient, plainer customers.  
  
"Ah, just the prefect place to thing about nothing," Starli said to herself absorbing the rich foggy atmosphere as the liquor absorbed in to her tall slightly hourglass body. Just as she was finding some inner-peace she felt the hairs on her neck prick up. Someone or someone's was behind her.  
  
"Hey cutie what ya doing here with out your daddy." Said an obese, drunken businessman.  
  
Do I look like I need a daddy, Starli thought. Now of course we are in America they maybe be trying to say pimp daddy.  
  
"How about we go some place more comfortable?" Another man suggested as he slid in on her other side and placed his arm around her.  
  
Starli was used to men hitting on her. She did not mind, actually she enjoyed the attention as any girl would.  
  
"Hey sweet checks, do you like cream with your peaches?" The businessman on the right tempted her with his drunken slurring.  
  
"I rather have strawberries and creme fresh thank you very much." Starli replied as politely as she could.  
  
"She's cool," the other man replied "she has strawberries!" He said in a stupid slumber  
  
"Come on girly lets check out your strawberries," The heavy set man implied.  
  
Starli temper quickened. She had enough of the drunken Americans and pulled out her wand.  
  
"Ampipious morphious." Starli said pointing her wand at the bigger man on the left and then moving on to the man on her right.  
  
As Starli walked out of the bar she could hear two frogs ripped at her.  
  
Sorry for long time no write! With finals now over I can write more, however, I have a little problem. With "The Order of the Phoenix" coming out today I'm kind of in a predicament. Until I read it of course. Because if I don't read it I may infringe o some copyright laws, Ya know? But anyway thanks Heath 999, silentC and CheenaiChica!  
  
P.s. If this is getting beyond PG-13 let me know! Please review! 


End file.
